Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive plate for an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to a drive plate for linking an engine crankshaft with a torque converter of an automatic transmission. Here, the drive plate implies a plate disposed midway in a transmission route from an engine to vehicle wheels in an automotive vehicle.